


Love and Maintenance

by AdraCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Judy is just along for the ride, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Poetry, V overthinks things, Valentine's Day Fluff, judy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdraCat/pseuds/AdraCat
Summary: 'There was something wrong with V; had been for over a week now. Of course, Judy wasn’t one to immediately leap to conclusions, but the evidence was piling in favor of one simple fact. V had lost her ever-loving mind. It wasn’t immediately apparent. She was hardly running in the streets, screaming about lizard politicians. No, her madness was something sedate and incomprehensible.'A story in which V acts like she's trying to win the romance Olympics and Judy can't figure out why.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124
Collections: Lizzie's Bar Valentine's Challenge 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [LizziesBarVDay21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LizziesBarVDay21) collection. 



There was something wrong with V; had been for over a week now. Of course, Judy wasn’t one to immediately leap to conclusions, but the evidence was piling in favor of one simple fact. V had lost her ever-loving mind. It wasn’t immediately apparent. She was hardly running in the streets, screaming about lizard politicians. No, her madness was something sedate and incomprehensible.

Like the day she sent nothing but obscure poetry snippets for a solid six hours. Judy would know, having spent that period boggling over why V was talking about Road Fund Tax and WD40. But the gesture was sort of sweet, once she had the context for it all. Though, she still wasn’t quite sure who Atlas was. Yet, relatively innocuous as that incident ended up being, what swiftly followed was far more puzzling.

For some reason or another, V began insisting she drive Judy everywhere. Judy had been reluctant to accept for many reasons, the foremost of which was her output’s _questionable_ driving skills. She would rather not sail off a turnpike just to get to work a little faster. She didn't know what V's insurance policy was, but she doubted it covered spontaneous acrobatic leaps. However, rather than the reckless speed demon she was familiar with, V drove slowly. Painfully so. She even obeyed traffic laws and stopped for pedestrians as she never would have before. This wasn't too strange an issue, at first. It could have been a simple gesture of concern since V often eyed her aging van warily.

But then the merc started bringing a bouquet of flowers with her too. And chocolates. And whatever knickknacks she deigned to pick up from the Kabuki stalls. Again, all very sweet, just incredibly baffling. Judy was tempted to say that V was behaving like a guilty spouse; as if she'd forgotten some significant date between them. It couldn't be that, though. They had only been together a handful of weeks now. A wonderful handful, but nothing that warranted celebration quite yet.

It all came to a head when V walked into Lizzie’s and decided to serenade her over the speakers. One moment Judy was tuning an incredibly dull missionary affair, and the next she heard her output’s husky voice crooning some classic love song. She dedicated it to her in a very public and enthusiastic manner too. V didn’t have the greatest pipes – the cadence stilted and warbling – but her voice was crisp. The merc's words brimmed with feeling, soaking each lovelorn phrase. Judy had been touched, and more than a little abashed once she walked out of her basement. All the Mox had knowing grins upon their faces. Rita even made a crude gesture with her fingers before fondling her bat in lewd pantomime.

After that… _incident_ , Judy decided to ask for answers directly. All of it was harmless enough, but if she had to sit through another impromptu concert or awkwardly stash a bouquet in her overalls as V drove like an overprotective soccer mom... Judy didn’t know what she’d do. Maybe strap V down and have her ripper friend root through the woman's noggin. There had to be some loose wires rattling around up there. She only had so much room in her apartment, after all. And the flowers were beginning to take over. That night, as they piled close on her couch, Judy questioned the merc.

“Any reason you’re turning me into a flower shop?”

V blinked just blinked at her. Perhaps a little blunter than she'd intended, but Judy had already broken the ice; better to just leap in.

“They’re nice, but I think I’m running out of space.” Judy gestured to the towering wall of synthetic flowers lining her counter-tops and desk. Her poor little bot was currently peeking through a particularly complicated bouquet. Points for effort, but she really didn't need roses with her name embossed into the petals. “Some of my neighbors think I’m havin' a baby or getting married. Had to tell ‘em I didn’t know why I got so many.”

“You don’t like it?” V frowned. Her expressive eyes darkened with worry. “ _Shit_. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

“That’s not it,” Judy said in a rush. “I love that you were thinkin’ of me. Just confused about why, is all.”

“Ah…” V coughed before a splash of red suffused her cheeks. It vanished swiftly as she looked away. “You know, tomorrow bein’ what it is, I thought you deserved a nice week. To get into the spirit of things.”

 _Spirit of... what?_ Judy squinted at her, unsure what the other woman could mean. Nothing special came to mind. And certainly nothing that warranted all these gifts and gestures. What was she missing here? Judy opened her mouth, yearning for clarification, when V quickly continued.

“Anyway, been meanin’ to ask if you wanted to go somewhere special tomorrow night. Maybe a nice dinner before catching a show at Riot. What do you think?”

Judy considered this for a moment. Normally, they didn’t bother with doing any typical dating activities. V's schedule was constantly booked, and that wasn't accounting for the seemingly constant barrage of calls she received from fixers. Judy didn’t mind it, honestly. She was just as happy eating-in, binging Bushido, and arguing about which iteration was better. So long V was there, she didn’t care what they did. But going out _would_ be a nice change of pace. She also enjoyed the idea of dancing with V.

 _Close and heated, with the smell of her sweat and the taste of her smile._ Judy cleared her throat before answering.

“I would really like that. Would be good to do somethin' other than hanging around inside.” She leaned over to place a lingering kiss on V’s jaw. “Dinner could be nice. Strict dress-code or…?”

“Maybe something a little sleek. Got a place in mind, but formal isn’t necessary. Came on recommendation from someone I helped out.” V eyed her appreciatively. “Besides, you’d look great in anythin’. I'm easily gonna be the luckiest gonk in the joint.”

“Debatable,” Judy whispered. She captured V’s mouth, allowing herself to be pulled into the woman’s lap. As they lost themselves in each other, Judy forgot about her prior confusion. It wasn’t important anyway. If V wanted to take her for a night on the town, who was she to argue? When morning came, Judy had warmed to the idea significantly. Excitement pulsed through her veins and sent her mind twisting with possibilities.

So much so, that Judy dove into her closet for something eye-catching. She had a few decent outfits besides work overalls, but only a handful could be considered flashy. Yet there was one that caught her eye above the rest. It was a form-fitting black dress, bought under Evie's careful instruction. Her friend had cajoled her into purchasing it after complaining about the lack of diversity in her wardrobe. ‘ _Every girl deserves a nice dress, Judy’,_ she had said with a coy grin. Judy fished the garment out with only a slight pang of wistfulness.

By the time V came to pick her up, Judy was jittery with nerves. She met in V in the lot, watching with pleasure at the way her output stared in awe. V gaped, appearing to be at a loss for words.

“I didn’t think you’d wear a dress.” The merc tugged nervously on her dark blouse and dress slacks. The outfit was smart and simple, but Judy could tell it was pricier than average. The material's shine gave that much away. V had really gone all out, it seemed. Judy smiled as the merc fumbled with her keys. “Fuck. I should have worn something better. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be back.”

“Don't be silly. Only wore this to see the look on your face anyway." Judy chuckled before smoothing her hands over V’s shoulders. She looked her up and down playfully. “Hmm... Yeah, you’ll do nicely. Gonna have to keep an eye on you. Make sure no one gets any _ideas_."

“With you on my arm? Fat chance.” V laughed breathlessly. “More like I gotta make sure someone doesn’t steal you away.”

 _That would never happen._ Judy was nothing if not self-aware, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she’d always choose V. No one looked at her like she did, nor touched her with the same reverence. But Judy kept these thoughts to herself for now. A little too much to say so early in the night. Still, Judy hoped V could feel a fragment of those feelings as they drove to their destination - within a stretch limo, of all things. An odd pick and way over budget for a random night out, but it was still appreciated. They held hands as they snuggled against the plush leather, fingers tightly wound.

“You never said where we’re going,” Judy prompted, curiosity getting the better of her. She caught a glimpse of the darting cityscape. The gleam of water rushed past her periphery. “And why are we driving to the marina? Can’t think of any good places around there.”

“Gonna have to wait and see,” V replied, offering a flute of champagne. The merc spoke again after Judy took a hesitant sip. “If I told you now, it would just ruin the surprise. And you like those, right?”

“A bit. Mostly the ones that come in sexy packages.” Judy moved her hand down until it rested along V’s thigh. She squeezed, enjoying the slight jerk of her lover’s knee. “You said someone told you about this place. Anyone I know?”

“He’s a friend of a friend.” V paused, seeming to mull over something. “Well, I guess he’s my choom too now. Bit complicated. Good guy, though.”

“If he’s your friend, I don’t doubt it.”

“You might change your mind once you meet him.” The merc smiled with more than a little bemusement. “Can be a little hard to swallow. Didn’t think much of him at first, but he grew on me.”

“I think I know the feeling.”

“You referrin’ to me?” V asked, feigning annoyance.

“Could be.” Judy hummed, noncommittal. She pointedly ignored the snort that erupted from the other woman. But as V’s free hand fell atop her own, Judy knew she wasn’t offended.

“Minx. Guess I gotta keep impressin’ you then. Give you plenty of reasons to like me.”

“I got enough already. Anything extra is just icing. Could spend forever just like this.” Judy leaned against the solid warmth of V’s frame. When V didn’t respond, she glanced at her lover’s face. The merc’s expression was oddly pinched, brow furrowed deeply. Her bottom lip was snared between her teeth. “...Everything okay?”

V blinked rapidly before breaking into a short laugh. The sound was oddly hollow, as if she were forcing it. “Yeah, everything’s good. Just anxious to get there, I guess.”

Judy didn’t believe her, but she knew pressing would just sour the night. V was a vault of secrets, and she didn’t part with them freely. A carryover of her past, Judy wagered. But she trusted that if it was important, V would eventually tell her. As they pulled into the marina, Judy struggled not to show her surprise. The driver took them to one of the fancier docks, a gorgeous – and very expensive – yacht awaiting them. Judy didn’t know how she should react to this. Was it a joke? Some sort of mistake? Then V hailed the person standing along the ramp and realized none of her assumptions were true.

“V, baby!” the well-groomed man yelled down at them. He was intimidatingly well-dressed, just as fine and satiny as the vessel to his back. He ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair as they approached. “Lookin’ good ladies. Gonna put ol’ Ker to shame. And damn, you weren’t kiddin’. Your gal’s a total fox.”

“Thanks, Kerry. Really needed you to say that.” V winced before giving Judy a wry smile. She gestured vaguely to the man. “This is Kerry, that friend I told you about. He, uh, offered me his yacht for the night. Hired on a cook and everythin’.”

“Four-star service," Kerry interjected. "Would have grabbed a fiver, but those fucks are too uppity for my tastes. Think they're hot shit or somethin'. The dude I got knows his stuff though. Cooks a hell of a mean roast.”

“Impressive,” Judy responded mildly. She looked at the man for a long moment, trying to place his features. She wasn't surprised V was acquainted with someone so wealthy. The merc met all sorts of people during her escapades and had a terrible habit of being too charming for her own good. Well-connected was a bit of an understatement when it came to her. Still, something about his face nagged at her. “Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar.”

“You tellin’ me you don’t recognize this handsome mug." The man pointed to his head, incredulous. He clambered down from the ramp before pouting at them both. “Night City’s most eligible bachelor? Award-winning artist of the century? I got more paparazzi on my ass than I do hair. And let me just say, it’s been one long winter–”

“That’ll be it, Ker! Thanks for everything.” V pushed him gently away from the dock. “I’ll bring it back in one piece, promise you.”

“Eh, no skin off my balls. Only bought the damn thing to rub it in Kovachek’s face.” He paused, eyes cutting to Judy. His gaze was level. “Hey, you take care of her, yeah? Been hounding me for days about this. Nearly put some gray in my beard.”

“I assure you I’ll make it my top priority. She’s been taking care of me all week,” Judy said with confidence. Kerry smiled, bright and approving.

“Hell yeah. I like the way you roll.” Kerry spun on his heel and swaggered into the distance. Then he raised his arm in a backward wave. "Seeya, V! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Save bangin’ your chick of course. That’s all on you.”

“He seems like a chill guy,” Judy remarked once he was gone. She stood closer to V and grabbed her arm. "Limo ride with champagne, dinner on the bay… got any other tricks up your sleeve?"

“Only a few.” V grinned, and Judy was struck by the water reflecting across her skin. As she had come from the sea and was beckoning Judy below the surface. “C’mon. Let’s kick this dinner into high gear.”

As V drew her onto the yacht, Judy felt her heart warm with affection. She still didn’t quite know why the woman went to all this effort, or why it had to be today of all days. Yet she couldn’t deny it was nice to be so superbly wined and dined. Dinner was, as Kerry promised, excellent and refined. It was something else to eat a restaurant-quality meal while cruising the water. The sunset burned in the distance, stretching long fingers of orange along the horizon. It colored V’s face in the same warm palette, smoothing the sharp edges that defined her profile.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Judy blinked, stunned to hear her thoughts spoken aloud. But it hadn’t been her voice. V stared at her gently, lips curling gently at the edge.

“You are, you know,” V went on. “Thought that the moment we met. Knew instantly you were out of my reach. Didn’t stop me from lookin’.”

“That’s odd. I can recall several times I was _within reach_.” Judy smirked at her, amused. She danced her fingers across the back of V’s hand. “You turning forgetful on me? 'Cause I can think of several ways to remind you."

“Now, maybe. Didn’t think I could back then.” V took a deep breath. Her eyes closed, palm twisting to clasp Judy’s hand. “Hard to believe it sometimes. So much shit happening around me, can be hard to discern what’s real and not. The city is a never-ending circus of nonsense, but you’re the only thing that still makes sense.”

"Flatterer."

"I mean it. I really do." V brushed her thumb against Judy's knuckles. "Not sure what I would have done had we never met. But I know I would be poorer for it."

“I get that, and I feel the same,” Judy admitted. “You've been turning my world upside down since you swaggered into Lizzie's. Still, can't say I mind any. You got a certain way about you, V."

"A good one?" The merc's brows arched high as she smirked.

"The best. Makes a girl think dangerous thoughts, like maybe you could spend forever listening to her inane stories and her dull passions."

"Dull ain't what I think of you by far," V said firmly. She held Judy's eyes with sudden intensity. "Everything you say, everything you love... I got it all writ to memory. Even if I forget everything else, I'm certain you will stay with me."

"Sweet-talker." Judy's cheeks warmed and she smiled down at their tangled fingers. "Tonight almost feels like a dream. But I don’t think I’d mind being kissed awake.”

“You hinting around for one?"

“Depends. You up for the task?”

V’s grin broadened at that response. She sat up straighter, eyes flashing with desire. But before their lips could meet the yacht lurched violently. Judy clung to the table for stability as the empty dishes rattled. She looked at V in alarm, but the merc was already in motion. She yanked a revolver from beneath the table and scanned the water. From their position, it was hard to gauge what had caused the yacht to heave. The water was clear, choppy only from the evening breeze. Then, a sudden yell echoed in the distance.

 _“_ _ **Eurodyne!**_ _We_ _know that’s you,_ _you_ _fucking gonk hack!_ _Kovachek sends his regards!_ _”_

“Goddammit.” V bristled. Her teeth gnashed. “I told Kerry he’d want to get even. But does he listen? Fuck…”

“The hell is happening, V?” Judy looked up at her in concern. She reached for her pistol, only to realize she didn't bring it. Couldn't have, considering the slinky dress she wore. She cursed and settled for gripping the table knife. V glanced at her but didn't get the chance to respond. The yacht heaved again, violent and abrupt, before the sound of splintering wood thundered around them.

_“A yacht for a yacht, bitch!”_

“Crazy mother fucker is tossing grenades.” V exhaled sharply through her nose. “We gotta abandon ship. Can you swim in that thing?”

“Don’t know, but I’m sure as hell gonna try.” Judy stabilized herself against the railing, tossing V a wobbly smile. “Dinner and a show. You really are full of surprises.”

Swimming in the bay wasn’t exactly the highlight of the night. Neither was dodging a hail of bullets and grenade blasts as they made their escape. But as they climbed ashore, safe from the threat and soggy with water, Judy couldn’t help but laugh. Adrenaline surged through her hotly and she had to cling to V for support. Judy scanned the water, watching as two other figures scrambled up the opposite bank - the poor chef and pilot respectively.

She imagined swimming for their lives hadn't factored into their plans, but hell, they lived. They all did. Judy looked up into V’s face, still smiling. Yet the merc wasn’t looking at her. She was staring forlornly over the water, mouth curved into a frown. Confused, Judy followed her line of sight. The yacht was sinking into the sea; a fiery ruin of wood and fiberglass. A smaller vessel passed triumphantly beside it, the occupants firing erratically into the air. They sped away without a glance towards the couple. Judy relaxed as they vanished into the distance. 

“Hope your friend had insurance,” she quipped, hoping to earn a smile. However, V only nodded shortly.

“Yeah. Hope so.” A shadow passed over her face, eyes darkening. The tight set of her jaw never loosened. Judy looked back at her, worry settling in her belly like ice. She touched V's shoulder.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think he’ll be too steamed. Didn’t sound like he cared much for it.”

“No… It’s not that. Just…” V’s voice lost strength at the end. She swallowed before shaking her head. “Guess there’s no helping it. Let me call the car and I’ll get us to Riot. A few drinks and good music should save the night.”

V took a step up the bank incline only to fall to her knees. Judy rushed to the fallen woman but froze at the puddle of red trickling below V's foot. Her pant leg was soaked from knee to calf with blood.

 _“Shit, V,_ ” Judy breathed out. “We need to take you in. I’ll get my van—”

“Nope, nope! I’m fine. Right as rain.” V struggled to stand, even as she began to pant with effort. “Need to… get to club. Make the… the rest of the night good.”

“V, what would make my night is you staying safe and whole. Preferably without any bullet wounds.” Judy kneeled and tugged V’s arm around her neck. She supported her firmly as they moved up the slope. “Call me picky, but I like my girls to be breathing.”

V wasn’t bulky by any means, but the majority of her mass was muscle and cybernetics. Combined with the distance to the nearest paved road, the journey proved quite the trial. It didn’t help that V was slowly losing her wits, thoughts clouded from bloodloss. Never a dull moment in the hectic life of her output, but Judy couldn’t bring herself to complain. She had always known what she signed up for with V. No matter what happened, Judy would never regret knowing and loving her.

After a trip to the nearest ripper and one sedate car ride later, they finally arrived at V’s apartment. It was closer than Judy’s and the hour was already late. Not that this stopped V from trying to get them to Riot. Yet no matter her protests, Judy refused to budge. Dancing and drinks could wait until another night. V was oddly silent as they ascended the megabuilding. She looked... well, like she had been dunked into the bay before getting shot. But there was also an oppressive melancholy around her that Judy couldn’t break past. She didn’t understand the reason for it either. Sure, the date ended in disaster, but it could have gone much worse. At least they got to eat their fill before nearly dying.

The apartment was dark as they trudged inside. Nibbles raised her head at their approach but dismissed them after a moment. She snuggled into the bed and drifted back asleep. Judy watched her with a smile, stepping carefully to the couch. She collapsed into the cushions with a sigh. V followed after, still unnervingly quiet.

“So…,” Judy began. She straightened, fixing V with a steady gaze. “You gonna tell me why you’re doing a funeral march? Or are you gonna force me to start guessin’?”

“It’s nothing important. Just bummed our night got ruined." V ran a distracted hand through her hair. “Wanted it to be perfect. I spent ages planning every detail; the drive to the marina, the yacht, tickets to Riot... And all of it amounted to nothin’.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Still had fun with you, even with all the gunfire and explosions. I always do. Could have gone without you nearly bleeding out, but it can't be helped.” Judy rubbed her lover’s thigh in soothing strokes, careful to avoid her injury. “Kinda mystified why this is hitting you so hard. There something about today I’m missing?”

“What?” V looked at Judy sidelong. Her mouth twisted downward. “You don’t know what today is?”

“Can’t say I do.” Judy shrugged, feeling a bit self-conscious. “It’s not your birthday, right? I feel like you would have told me if it was.”

“No, it’s…” V drew herself up suddenly. A streak of pink colored her nose before rising to her ears. "Valentine's Day. You know, February fourteenth?”

“Oh. Huh.” Judy mulled that over for a time. After a moment she nodded faintly, more to herself than anything. “That makes sense. Gotta admit, V, that’s never been a priority for me. Didn’t have a reason to, so I didn’t bother keeping track of it.”

“Me either, but I wanted to try it at least once. But joytoys and the occasional fling didn’t fit the bill.” The mercenary scratched her cheek. She appeared embarrassed. “You always see those cheesy ads on the tube. Commercial shit, but they make it look good. I thought it would be nice to give you that. A classic romance.”

“That what all those flowers and gifts were about?” Judy asked. She watched, fondness blooming, as V smiled awkwardly.

“I may have done some research, asked around a bit. Admittedly, I probably shouldn’t have gone to Kerry. He’s a little old fashioned. Also got a wicked sense of humor.” V’s face fell after a time. She looked at her hands with strange gravity. “Got to thinking during all this. About what’s to come and... where I might end up. Then I realized this might be my only chance to do this for you. One week of memories isn’t quite the same as a lifetime. But it’s all I got.”

“You’re a gonk,” Judy whispered. Yet her words were soft, lacking in heat. It was just like V to try and make up for something she couldn’t help. They never spoke of the future in solid terms. It was much too frightening to consider the many ways it could go wrong. Yet here V was, giving all of herself to make this dumb holiday memorable. Judy felt her throat tighten but forced away any impending tears. She held V’s hands within her own as she spoke.

“I don’t care what we do or where we go. You could give me a diamond or a seashell and I wouldn’t have a preference. So long as it’s you, I would love it regardless. This week has been nutty and wonderful. The same for tonight and all the nights still to come. Fuck Valentines Day. Every day is our day when we’re together.”

“That’s really corny.” V chuckled, eyes brightening. The warm smile Judy adored reappeared on her face. “But I love it. Forgive me for being a cliché gonk?”

“I think I can do that.” Judy leaned in for a kiss. She savored the heat of V’s mouth and the wet glide of her tongue. V’s fingers crawled up her dress, and Judy sent a silent thank you to the phenomena of nosy friends. Before it could get too intense, Judy pulled away as something occurred to her. “I do have one question, though.”

“Hmm?” V mumbled. She stared at her with endless adoration, eyes dark as midnight. Judy traced her smile with gentle fingers.

“The poem you sent... The one that started all this. Did you mean it?”

“Never meant anythin’ more in my life,” V declared. “Once I read it, I knew in my bones that it was made for you. For us.”

“Can you read it to me now?”

V’s face pulled with momentary surprise, but it faded quickly. She kissed the side of her head, and Judy bit her lip to hide a giddy grin. Their hands interlaced as the woman’s husky voice spoke of love and maintenance.

  
  


_There is a kind of love called maintenance_

_Which stores the WD40 and knows when to use it;_

_Which checks the insurance, and doesn’t forget_

_The milkman; which remembers to plant bulbs;_

_Which answers letters; which knows the way_

_The money goes; which deals with dentists_

_And Road Fund Tax and meeting trains,_

_And postcards to the lonely; which upholds_

_The permanently rickety elaborate_

_Structures of living, which is Atlas._

_And maintenance is the sensible side of love,_

_Which knows what time and weather are doing_

_To my brickwork; insulates my faulty wiring;_

_Laughs at my dryrotten jokes; remembers_

_My need for gloss and grouting; which keeps_

_My suspect edifice upright in air,_

_As Atlas did the sky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Happy V-day everyone! Hope this little story brings some smiles and cheer. The poem used is an old fav, Atlas by U.A. Fanthorpe. I felt it fit Judy/V pretty well. Stay safe and cozy folks <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!

This fic was initially posted on the 27th of January for the challenge. This chapter is just so it can join the other fics written by the fellow authors at Lizzies ;)  
Thank you for reading and don't forget to vote for your favs in Lizzies Bar server!


End file.
